The Paradox Two: Battle of Everything
by SatanPit
Summary: (SUPERWHOLOCK) Ace returns to Eleven's TARDIS with an urgent message. Monsters, weeping angels, demons, angels, aliens, etc. are fighting to the death over Ace herself! Eleven and Clara are dragged into the mess along with Ten, Sherlock, John, and River! They meet Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby along the way and they team up to battle every nasty thing out there (destiel and Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1: Ace Returns

The Paradox 2: The Battle of Everything

Chapter One: Ace Returns

The TARDIS was tumbling through time and space. Eleven and Clara, who had just climbed aboard the TARDIS, were on their way to see ice cream become invented upon request by Clara. Eleven happily obliged.

"May 19th, 1744 in America is where I'm taking you! That was the date on the first written account of ice cream. It was in the home of the Governor of Maryland, Thomas Bladen. He didn't write the account of course, it was a Scottish colonist who wrote, 'a dessert among the rarities of which it was composed was some fine ice cream which, with the strawberries and milk, eat most deliciously.' He had some grammar errors, but he was a wonderful fellow, that man was!" explained Eleven enthusiastically.

"Fascinating," replied Clara, "Do you think it will taste like normal ice cream?"

"One way to find out!" exclaimed Eleven as the TARDIS landed. He pulled open the doors and two inches from his face stood someone he never wished to encounter again. She pushed him back in the TARDIS, slammed the doors, countered over to the console, and flew the magic box into space.

Clara inched over to Eleven and whispered, "Do you know her?"

"Yes," sighed Eleven, "I see you've cut your hair," he said to the woman at the console.

"Do you like it?" she asked, her back to them,

"Love it," replied Eleven, "Ace." She whirled around and Eleven stared her down.

"I expected you'd introduce me a different way, seeing as I am the second most powerful being in the cosmos," she retorted with a sly smile.

* * *

Clara sat on the small bench beside the console as Eleven and Ace stared at each other intently. She rolled her eyes.

"Is someone going to tell me who Ace is?" asked Clara.

"Shut up, Logan," snapped Ace.

"Logan? What?" muttered Clara.

"What are you doing aboard my ship?" Eleven asked.

"I need your help. You're going to go through a very, very difficult time in the future, and you are going to need a lot of knowledge I am going to give you to get through it," replied Ace.

"And what knowledge is that?"

"Well, the knowledge that only comes from experiencing things, of course!" she exclaimed. She whirled around to the console and began pressing buttons and pulling levers and twisting knobs. She was flying the TARDIS. Clara rushed over to The Doctor.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"We met on an accidental adventure. She flew my TARDIS to her planet. She needed my help," explained Eleven vaguely.

The five feet five inch tall girl ran around the console, her hair cut in a masculine fashion. Basically like a boy's hair. She wore it well, it matched her face. Dark blue, almond shaped eyes topped with black, squared rimmed glasses. She had a small mouth, sort of full lips. She wore plain, dark jeans and a grey and yellow plaid flannel button up shirt, two buttons undone to see a light grey tank top underneath. The TARDIS landed with a thud.

Ace turned to Eleven and said, "Stay put boy-o." She turned to leave and pushed the door open. Eleven ran to the console and began pushing buttons and trying to fly the TARDIS, but she wouldn't leave.

"Oh c'mon!" yelled Eleven in frustration.

"She needs your help, Doctor! Why are we leaving?!" exclaimed Clara.

"Because wherever she goes, trouble follows."

"Trouble is your middle name!"

"Not it's not, it's-" he stopped midsentence and shook his head, "She won't take off!"

"That's because I won't let her, stupid," replied Ace who just came through the door. Two men stood behind her.

"Sherlock? John?"

* * *

**I am so excited for this sequel! I've been thinking about doing it for a while, until a fan, Eri Hunters- Goddess of minds, told me they would love a sequel. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory Restored

Chapter Two: Memory Restored

"Sherlock, have you figured it out yet?" asked John.

"No, John, it's all in pictures!" shouted Sherlock.

"You can put together an answer for several murders in one day, put you can't put together a damn bookcase!" exclaimed John.

Mrs. Hudson waltzed in irritably, kneeled down by Sherlock, and put together the bookshelf herself. Then she proceeded to file books onto it while Sherlock and John just stared at her.

When she finished, she turned around and promptly said, "Stop shouting at each other." She left. John and Sherlock just stared at each other, extremely confused, and surprised. A strange noise came from outside, John went to the window to investigate and saw the TARDIS sitting on the curb.

Images and words raced through his mind, his head spun and he fell to the floor. Sherlock raced to his side and held him.

"John look at me, are you all right? John!" Sherlock shouted hurriedly. John's eyes fluttered and he looked up at Sherlock.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he stared at Sherlock for a moment before saying, "Look out the window." Sherlock obliged, and saw the TARDIS. He didn't fall to the floor; he just stared outside with glassy eyes, unresponsive. John shook him until he snapped out of it.

"I remember too," John said happily. Sherlock gathered John into his arms and kept him nestled there, just soaking up the moments they had forgotten. Their room in the TARDIS, The Doctors, The Wordsmith, Logan the dragon, saying goodbye in the flat, and the one thing they remembered. They were gripping hands in their chairs the next day, unaware.

They heard someone come into the flat. They whirled around to see a young woman with very short, dark blonde hair march in.

"Come with me," she demanded.

"You're- you're Ace," stammered John.

"Yes I am, John. I need your help. Well, Sherlock's, but you won't let him leave your sight now that you remember. C'mon!" she exclaimed. They followed her out and into the TARDIS once again.

The size of the space ship never ceased to amaze Sherlock or John. It was like they were reliving an old dream or fantasy, but different. The TARDIS had changed.

"Sherlock? John?" said Eleven.

"What happened to the TARDIS?" asked John.

"Changed the desktop background!" shouted Eleven, "Ace, why are they here?"

"I need Sherlock. You'll understand soon. Now move out of my way, we've got another stop," replied Ace. Eleven rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, did you say Sherlock? Like Sherlock Holmes?" Clara asked.

"Yes, like him. He's from an alternate reality where the books don't exist, but he does. Same for John Watson," replied Ace.

Clara stared at John before saying, "I pictured you different."

"How so?" asked John.

"With a mustache, maybe?" replied Clara. Sherlock cringed.

"Okay?" replied John. But after thinking about it, he decided he'd look great with a mustache.

"I am not kissing you with a mustache," muttered Sherlock to John. John coughed and straightened up, blushing fiercely.

"Next stop!" shouted Ace. She flew the TARDIS and it tumbled and rolled around through the vortex. Ace muttered something to herself and the TARDIS was calm.

"What just happened?" asked Eleven worriedly.

"I just contained the Paradox I'm about to create. It's a bit draining. I'll need some tea or a coke. Or just straight caffeine, that helps as well," replied Ace weakly.

The TARDIS landed and Ace turned to the group and said, "Stay put," and stepped out.

* * *

Ten was alone, and rushing about through his TARDIS, pressing buttons, pulling levers when the door flew open and a short girl with short hair stepped in.

"Hello, Doctor," she said. He stared and started to remember. He clutched his head and screamed. Ace just stood, watching. She knew what was coming. He'd remember Rose.

"You," he said gruffly, carefully avoiding her eyes. "Rose…" he said wistfully.

"She's gone isn't she?" asked Ace insensitively.

"Yes she is. You would know."

"Yes I would. Come with me. I need your help. Your Eleventh regeneration is worthless without you."

"He is?"

"A bit. Come along." Ten followed without another word, as a tear slipped from his eyes.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Two! If you haven't read "The Paradox" by me first, this won't make sense at all. So if you haven't, go read that. If you have, thanks for coming back for PART TWO! I promise this will be 10000x more epic.**


	3. Chapter 3: Timelines and Plans

Chapter Three: Timelines and Plans

"Why is he here?!" shouted Eleven when Ten and Ace walked through the door of the TARDIS. Ten wiped his face quickly.

"He is here because you are incompetent without him. You never channel your past, so I thought I'd bring it along for the ride, eh?" Ace explained, walking to the console.

"Who else could you possibly need?" asked Ten.

"Your wife," replied Ace mischievously.

The TARDIS landed and Ace turned to everyone and said, "Stay put," and left.

"Why do we need to stay put exactly?" asked John.

"She can't have us seeing anything, right?" suggested Clara.

"No, she doesn't care what we see. Think about last time, she had no concern for that at all. So why should she this time?" replied Sherlock.

"Wait, there was a last time?" asked Clara.

"Yes, don't you remember? You were a dragon!" exclaimed John.

"A _what_?" Clara asked. Just then, Ace busted through the door, with an unconscious River Song in tow.

"A little help?" she coughed under her weight.

They dragged River aboard and Eleven stared at Ace angrily.

"Why is she unconscious?" he asked.

"The version of her I grabbed last time was older than this, so she didn't remember me. And if you didn't know me, would you come with me? I mean, look at me!" explained Ace.

"How'd you knock her out?" asked Eleven. Ace pulled a coke from River's pocket, cracked it open, and chugged it.

"Easy, and none of your concern," explained Ace vaguely.

"It is _very much_ my concern," Eleven said irritably.

"Oh shut up, Doctor," Ace took another swig of coke, "She's fine." She began flying the TARDIS into empty space. She finished her coke, and brought out three Red Bulls. She chugged them all and crushed them onto her head.

Sherlock, John, Ten, Eleven, and Ten just stared at her as she let out a large belch and settled onto the bench beside the console.

"That's better;" she said perkily, "The paradox isn't as bad, so three should be fine for now."

"What the hell?" muttered Ten.

"I need the caffeine to hold the paradox you guys are producing. Now, on to timelines. You've all got to know here you are in your lives," said Ace, "For dear Sherlock and John it's three weeks after our last encounter. Three weeks of hell for their poor memories. Yowzah. Now, for young Doctor over there, he's lost Rose and met Donna Noble. Now he's all alone. I figured I'd grab you then, you could use a bit of adventure. Eleven just picked up Clara after losing the Ponds. River was there, and speaking of her, she's just seen Eleven for the first time."

"Okay, why do we need to know this?" asked Ten.

"I figured you'd want to know so you don't reveal anything too important to each other or anything," replied Ace.

River sat up with a gasp. She looked around at Ten, Eleven, Sherlock, John, Clara, and Ace with confusion.

"You're fine, River. You're in the TARDIS, I need your help," said Ace.

"Who are you?" asked River.

Ace hopped over to River, placed two fingers to her forehead, and held them there. River shivered and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" demanded Eleven.

"Relax, sweetie. Just transferring some information," replied Ace. River blinked as Ace pulled away her fingers.

"A friend, that's who I am, that is all. You must never relay a single bit of what I just showed you to anyone, understand?" Ace said seriously to River. River nodded and stood up.

"I've got to come up with a game plan, so go and explore for a minute. I've got to mull over the situation now that you're all here," ordered Ace. And they went their separate ways as Ace lay on the floor, thinking.

* * *

**Dudes, this is where it gets good. Be ready for Chapter Four.**

**Thanks for reading! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgetting Everything

Chapter Four: Forgetting (Johnlock Fluff)

Sherlock and John were once again alone in the TARDIS as they had deep down wanted for three weeks so desperately. They retreated to the room they were in the first time.

"Sherlock, why are we here?" asked John.

"You think I know?" laughed Sherlock.

"I'm asking what you think. You must have picked up something from that little encounter."

"No, not really anything bedsides stupid useless things about those people," replied Sherlock.

"Wow, that's nice."

"What?"

"You're so rude all the time, it's fine, I'm rude as well, but you are…" sighed John.

"I'm what?"

"A piece of work, that's all."

There was an awkward silence before Sherlock broke it saying, "I can deal with other people insulting me, but not you. Never you."

"I'm sorry, I'm just being honest, and that's all."

"Nice to know you think I'm such a terrible person." Sherlock turned his back on John.

"Now, look I didn't say that, Sherlock. You're a wonderful person, to me anyways. That's all that matters." Sherlock was silent. "Sherlock, look at me." He didn't. "Please?"

John grabbed Sherlock's shoulder and turned him around to face him. Sherlock didn't look sad, just a bit cross.

"C'mon, give me a smile," pleaded John. Sherlock flashed him a horribly fake smile. John laughed. Sherlock smiled sincerely. Hearing John laugh never ceased to make him smile.

"I love you," chuckled John. Sherlock stopped laughing and looked at John lovingly.

"I love you," Sherlock said sincerely. John stopped laughing and stared Sherlock in the face. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Sherlock's lips to his. Sherlock stepped over in front of John rather than the left side of him and wrapped his arm around John's waist.

He gripped him tight and pushed him against a wall. Sherlock's mouth covered John's, making John's face heated. He clutched him. Sherlock reached for John's wrists and pinned them to the wall and kissed his neck.

"Sherlock…" sighed John. Sherlock brought his mouth back up to John's. He suddenly realized something as he kissed his beloved best friend, was he going to remember this or forget like the last time? John freed himself and pulled away from Sherlock, sensing something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" asked John.

"We're going to forget this ever happened," said Sherlock sadly.

* * *

**Yay Johnlock! **


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts

Chapter Five: Thoughts

Ten wandered around the library while Ace was thinking in the console room. He ran his fingers over the books, and stared respectfully at "The History of the Time War." He thought of Rose and regretted his last words to her.

"Rose Tyler, I-"

He cried every time he thought of those last words. He wanted so desperately to go back and talk quicker and tell her he loved her. He was never going to see her again. His Bad Wolf, the companion that changed him for the best. His lovely Rose Tyler.

He thought of the last time he encountered Ace. He completely forgot all of those stolen moment. He did tell Rose he loved her, but she didn't remember. And she never would. She would never remember those stolen kisses. She would never remember the agony looking into Ace's eyes brought her. She'd lived through those last moments twice without knowing. He sat down and leaned his head back on the shelves and sighed.

"Rose…" he sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eleven paced around the console room. Ace lay a few feet from the door, breathing heavily. She was panicked, and Eleven was irritated.

"Why are you just laying there? Tell me what's going on," said Eleven irritably.

"I'm thinking, dear. Don't interrupt," she said simply.

"What about? What is going on? Why am I here and why is other me here? And why is River here? And what has Sherlock got to do with anything?" Eleven yammered on.

"I am going to block you out if you don't shut up," spat Ace.

"Why should I shut up? It's my right to know what's going on in my own ship! What- what are you doing?" asked Eleven, noticing Ace. She was lying there, and she now had orange headphones in, connected to an iPhone with a plain white case.

"What are you listening to?" he asked. She couldn't hear him. Eleven could her music from twelve feet behind her. He stepped over to her, took her phone and checked the song title. "This is Gospel" by Panic! At the Disco was blasting in her ears.

Eleven rolled his eyes and sat grumpily on the floor, leaning against the console. He was so desperate to know what Ace needed, and she was being childish. More like he was, but he couldn't see that. He pouted on the ground until Ace hopped up.

* * *

River walked around the pool and stared at the water. She could always tell when The Doctor had been in there last. She didn't know how, but she could see the ghosts of him in and around it. She saw Nine the most distinctly, sitting in misery and staring at the water. The rest of the opaque Doctors were slowly fading.

"That's odd…" she muttered to herself. Nine was in the tenth doctor's TARDIS very recently. But how could that be? She walked out of the pool room to see Ten walking out of the library. He turned to her urgently.

"Ace needs us now, she's going to tell us what this is about," he said.

"About time," muttered River.

* * *

**Be ready for Chapter Five, I'm so excited!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ultimate Prize

Chapter Six:

"Get comfy and know that what you are about to hear will change everything you have just spent the past ten minutes thinking, doing, saying, drinking, ect," said Ace, deadly serious to the group.

"Spit it out," said River anxiously.

"From the moment I stepped in this TARDIS, we've been at war," said Ace eerily. They all stared at her with different expressions. Eleven was not surprised in the least; he had on that are-you-serious-you're-doing-_this_-to-me look. River and Ten looked shocked; Sherlock and John looked to Ace in shock, then to each other sadly. Their eyes both seemed to say, "This is goodbye."

"How are we at war exactly?" asked Eleven.

"Think of everything you've ever faced. Weeping Angels, Cybermen, Daleks, The Silence, Vashta Narada, and the list goes on and on," said Ace.

"Vashta Narada…I'd hate to have to face _that_. Must be hell," commented River softly. Ten nodded in agreement.

"You will face all of those things all at once. They will all have the same objective. It's a race to get to the one thing they all want," explained Ace.

"What do they want?" asked Ten.

"Me," Ace sighed.

"Why do they want you?" asked Clara.

"There's something you don't understand, I am the second most powerful being in the cosmos and I hate it. My people burned. I was on Earth at the time. The rest of my people who were on Earth left because they're self-righteous bastards who'd rather die with their people than be left alone on the scorched planet. They want their names in text books. Despicable…" Ace shook her head.

"Who's the most powerful being in the cosmos?" asked Clara.

Ten and Eleven straightened up, preparing their witty remarks after they assumed Ace would say the most powerful being in the cosmos was The Doctor.

"That is to be revealed at a later date," Ace replied. Ten and Eleven frowned and slumped back down.

"Why all the mystery?" asked John.

"You know full well why, John," snapped Ace impatiently. That shut everyone up for long enough that they noticed a strange tapping noise.

"What's that?" asked Ten.

"No one knows, obviously," answered Sherlock sharply.

"No shit, Sherlock," retorted Rose. Clara laughed heartily. Rose smiled at her own joke. John stared at them angrily confused. They all stared around, listening for what the tapping was. Eleven looked down at Ten's hand horrified.

"Doctor, stop that," said Eleven panic-stricken.

"Stop what?" asked Ten quickly with equal panic.

"Look at your hand," whispered Ace.

Ten was tapping four rapid beats on the wall of the TARDIS. They all stared at him as he slowly turned to see his hand was tapping. His eyes widened and suddenly, Sherlock, John, Clara, and Rose were all doing it. A symphony of terrible noise filled the ship. The first to collect the ultimate prize had arrived.

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnn**


	7. Chapter 7: Ace Disappears

Chapter Seven:

The Master had come for Ace. Before anyone could move the door to the TARDIS flew open. The Master waltzed in. He was clean shaven and he had regenerated. He was a ginger and had insane eyes. He smiled evilly at The Doctors.

"Quite the paradox you're running here," he smirked.

"Oh yeah, but it's all under control," replied Ace caustically.

"And soon you will be too," said The Master eerily.

"How are you alive?" asked Eleven.

"When The Wordsmith awoke, I was shaken from my slumber," he explained haughtily, "So it's all her fault."

"How is that possible? And why do _you_ get to be ginger?!" asked Ten.

"I'm better than you, I guess. Now, I want that little thing as a pet. Come," demanded The Master pointing to Ace.

"Listen buddy, I wouldn't come with you for the entire Library. So you can put a sock in it at leave," said Ace firmly.

"I could get you The Library, you know. I could take you there. You'd live there all alone, peacefully. And I'd fetch you when I need you. You wouldn't have a care in the world," The Master tried to convince Ace to come willingly.

"That sounds lonely. I don't think I'll do that. How 'bout I stay here with The Doctor. You foul, cruel, creature; you will writhe in pain from your desire for power," an energy poured from Ace's mouth as she spoke. The Master recoiled and fell to the ground.

"What's happening to him?!" demanded Ten.

"He's fine, Doctor. He's just weak," explained Ace. The Master let out a scream, and was gone. "You see? He is weak."

"What happened to him? Where is he?" demanded Ten angrily.

"He's somewhere on the moon of Poosh. He'll be fine, and he'll be back. So we have to hurry. Or else my power will recoil and-" she was cut off by disappearing. She just vanished into thin air!

"Her power recoiled like she said it would. We have to find her," Eleven explained to the group. He ran to the console and began pressing buttons, twisting knobs, flipping switches, among other things. "I'll try to lock on to her energy source," said Eleven

He pulled down the screen to reveal a map of the section of the universe they were in. The screen moved and showed a different part of the universe. Specifically, the section where Earth lies. The screen zoomed in on Earth, then on North America, then on Lawrence, Kansas.

"She's there," said Eleven. They all stared at him as he began to lock onto her, and fly the TARDIS there. They began moving toward Kansas. Suddenly, sparks flew from the console and the screen. Something had gone wrong.

* * *

Ace landed on her ass in a forest. She winced as she stood. She brushed herself off. She heard a snarl from behind her and whipped around. A person stood there, but Ace could see their true horrible face beneath the skin they possessed. She screamed as its eyes flooded with black.

"Duck!" yelled a gruff, male voice behind her. She dropped to the ground quickly. A knife whizzed above her and into the demon's ribcage. It flashed orange four times before falling to the ground beside Ace. Its dead eyes were pointed her direction, anger plastered in them. Someone stepped over and pulled the knife from its chest cavity.

"You can get up now," said a different male voice than what told her to duck. She got to her feet and faced the two men who stood in front of her.

One wore a plaid shirt and a tan jacket. He had hair down to the middle of his neck, and he was clean shaven. He gripped a gun in his hand, and put it away once he saw that Ace saw it. The other man had a leather jacket and two shirts underneath it; a dark green, long sleeve, button down and a plain black t-shirt. He was bow-legged and also clutched a silver pistol which he put away.

"That was a demon. What was a demon doing in Lawrence, Kansas? And why are you two in Lawrence? You shouldn't come back to this city. Ever," said Ace firmly. The two stared at her confused.

"How do you know about demons?" asked the taller man.

"I know about a lot of things you don't, Sam," replied Ace.

"How do you know us?" asked Sam.

"Please, I know of every living thing in the cosmos. Plus I spent fourteen years on Earth. I picked up a few things. Such as whom Sam and Dean Winchester were," replied Ace.

Sam and Dean stared at her blankly before Dean stepped forward aggressively, "What are you?" he snarled.

"I am The Wordsmith, also known as Ace. I need your help. Every monster, demon, and alien is after me," she replied softly. They didn't believe her.

"Yeah right," scoffed Dean, "Put her in the car, Sam." Sam stepped forward and led Ace to the Impala roughly.

"Hands off, moose. I can walk willingly, you know," she snapped.

* * *

**Woo hoo! Sam and Dean!**


	8. Chapter 8: Where in the world is she?

Chapter Eight: Where in the World is she?

"Doctor, what happened?" asked Rose as she watched Eleven wave away smoke from the console.

"She can't get a good fix on Ace, the surge is too strong to latch on to," explained Eleven, "I should've suspected it."

"What are we going to do?" asked John.

"We go to Lawrence and ask around. Sherlock, John, Rose, this is your field of expertise. Myself and I will stay here, try and track her. First one to Ace protects her," said Ten.

"Nifty! Let's get to work. I'll fly down to Lawrence!" chirped Eleven. He and Ten pulled knobs, twisted switches and toggled toggly things. They landed and Rose led the way out. They were on the outskirts of Lawrence, so they had to walk. There was a large patch of trees on both sides of the road.

"Where do we go?" asked John.

"Into town, of course; that's what The Doctor said we should do," replied Sherlock. They began walking when they heard a deep rumble of a car.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Rose. They took off running. They saw two bright headlights coming down the road. Rose ran right in front of the car. It swerved and stopped short. Rose jumped out of the way. The lights of the car shut off and the driver stared them down with brilliant green eyes.

The Doctors were at the console in the TARDIS, trying to locate Ace when a sudden power surge overtook the blue box. A big red target flashed across the screen. Ace was just outside!

"There she is!" yelled Ten. They took off out the door. They ran about thirty meters and saw the gang was standing in front of an old, black car.

"Rose!" shouted Ten. The Doctors ran over to them. The driver, a tall, bow-legged man with short, light hair and green eyes, stood in front of the car. He had hair that fell to the middle of his neck.

"You don't just run right in front of a car!" the driver shouted.

"We need your help. We're trying to find a friend of ours. A teenage girl with boyish hair, glasses, and she seems too mature for her age," explained Rose.

"Why do you need her?" asked the dark haired man. The back door of the car opened and out walked Ace.

"Hello. Dean, I can take it from here," said Ace. She patted Dean on the shoulder and stood in front of Rose.

"Guys, this is Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. They're good guys. They hunt monsters and defeat evil," she told the group, "Dean, Sam, this is Rose Tyler, Ten, Eleven, Sherlock, Clara, and River. Ten and Eleven are both The Doctor. They are the same person, but Ten is Eleven's younger and handsomer self," explained Ace.

"Hey!" exclaimed Eleven.

"Whatever, Dean, can you drive three of us to the bunker?" asked Ace.

"How do you know about the bunker?" asked Sam.

"Don't bother with that. Take us there. First you'll have to check all of us so get it over with," she snapped. Dean nodded. Each person was cut with silver, held iron, splashed with holy water, and for good measure, splashed with Borax.

"Doctors, go to the coordinates on the screen. We'll meet you there. Sherlock, John, you're riding in the car. Sherly could use some normality," ordered Ace. They piled in the car and walked to the TARDIS. Dean didn't start the car. He turned around and stared at Ace.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know who the hell you are and how you know us. I'll give you two minutes or your ass is going on the road," said Dean angrily. Ace sighed.

"My name is Ace. This is Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They're from a reality where the books don't exist but they do in a more modern sense. I am The All Powerful Wordsmith and I am the second most powerful being in the cosmos. I'm from a different planet, but I lived on Earth for a good portion of my life. I know you because you're famous. You have done so much. You were my idols when I was on earth. I admired you so much. The Doctors are also aliens. They come from the planet Gallifrey. They are called Time Lords. They have machines called a TARDIS that can take you anywhere in time and space. Rose is Ten's companion, Clara is Eleven's. River is Eleven's wife but Ten doesn't know that and he can't know so don't tell him. I have every bad thing in the whole of creation on my ass, so I would appreciate your help. So FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DRIVE!" said Ace.

Dean blinked, turned around, and slammed his foot on the gas.

* * *

**More things coming up! It's gonna be awesome!**


End file.
